


Marod

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sick Sherlock, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock je nemocný. To je vše.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od tiptoe39 – super sappy tumblr prompt)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: very short tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Kudos: 28





	Marod

**Author's Note:**

> tiptoe39 – super sappy tumblr prompt – 2: Please, don't leave me

„Prosím, neopouštěj mě!" vyhrkne Sherlock najednou. Zní zoufale, jako by měl slzy na krajíčku. Jako by mu někdo trhal srdce z těla.

„Sherlocku. Jdu ti jen pro nový čaj," povídá John chlácholivě a jen pracně potlačuje protočení očí. Pokud si myslel, že je Sherlock (a Mycroft s ním) primadona, není to nic proti dramatu, která vyvstalo od momentu, kdy Sherlocka schvátila horečka.

Popravdě Sherlocka porazila chřipka. A když říkáme porazila, myslíme drtivé vítězství virózy nad idiotským géniem, co si prý z hlavy vymazal informaci, že když s ním tělo přestává spolupracovat, že by měl jít k lékaři. John ho málem přerazil. Vždyť má lékaře doslova v domě! Ale ne. Pan detektivní konzultant ignoroval všechny příznaky virózy, dokud nezkolaboval.

John může být jen rád, že to není zápal plic nebo něco. Na druhou stranu, kdyby to zápal plic byl a vážný, mohl by Sherlocka rekomando přeposlat do nejbližší nemocnice a mohl by si ušetřit tohle divadlo. Nemocný Sherlock je na zabití Sherlock.

Teda víc na zabití než obvykle.

Nechce deky, je moc horko. Neber mu deku, je zima! Nebude pít čaj. Jak to, že není čaj?! Snažíš se mě otrávit? Johne, neopouštěj mě!

Jak malé dítě.

Paní Hudsonová má s tímhle očividně zkušenosti. Když se jí John zeptal o pomoc, začala se smát. Dlouho. Hlasitě. Pak mu řekla, že ani bohova a v bytě už se neukázala. Na volání nereaguje.

„Ty odejdeš," fňuká Sherlock, obě ruce omotané kolem Johnova zápěstí.

„Odejdu jen do kuchyně. Pro čaj. Do deseti minut jsem zpátky," slibuje John, ale nemá to efekt.

„Ne! Odejdeš, protože jsem otravný a divný a já nechci, abys odešel." Tentokrát se Sherlockovy oči lesknou nejen horečkou, ale i slzami.

A Watsonovi také.

„Sherlocku," povzdechne si doktor, než si sedne na kraj postele.

Sherlock toho hned využije a chytne se Johnova svetru. John ho nechá, jen sedí a jednou rukou se probírá jeho zpocenými vlasy.

Nějakou chvíli to trvá, než detektiv usne, ale nakonec se tak stane. V jeho stavu prakticky nevyhnutelné.

I tak John ještě pár minut pokračuje ve své činnosti, než se opatrně zvedne a prakticky po špičkách odejde. Musí Sherlockovi připravit novou konvici čaje a něco lehkého k jídlu. A pak se za ním vrátí a bude o něj i nadále pečovat, i když jde o toho neprotivnějšího a nejdramatičtějšího pacienta, jakého si pamatuje. Ale je to Sherlock, co čekal jiného?


End file.
